Cry
by CryssieM
Summary: Jack is devastated after all that happened in 2x13, Gwen is there to comfort him. J/G


Title: Cry

Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to BBC, I just borrowed them for fun.

Fandom: Torchwood

Pairing: Jack/Gwen

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst

Spoilers / Timeline: 2x13 Exit Wounds

AN: Rewatching the ep this afternoon inspired this ficlet.

Unbetaed, so be warned.

She found him in the vaults, curling up in one of the dark corners. His head buried in his arms on the knees, he looked like a ragged doll thrown aside. As soon as she spotted him, her heart sank again. He didn't look like the old Captain Jack Harkness she had met first. Back then she would have doubted that he was able for real emotions, moreover crying. But this prejudice had been proved wrong during the years, more than once actually. _He was able to cry_.

She approached him quietly, fighting her own tears all the way. Hearing the footsteps, he jerked his head, looking up at the unexpected company.

Catching a glance of his face in the weak light, her heart cried for him immediately. She hadn't seen him this tormented before. Deep pain etched on his features, tears glistening on his pale skin, dark circles around his puffy, wet eyes, he was the shadow of the utterly handsome Jack Harkness, the always flirty head of Torchwood.

Saying nothing, she just crouched beside him, staring at him, letting only their eyes talking in the heavy silence. Just gazing him, she could read all the emotions and thoughts mirroring in his glassy, ice-blue eyes, and her heart almost broke into hundred little pieces. Her brown eyes filled with tears as well, for him, for the sorrow and grief they shared and for the grim future ahead of them. She sensed his struggle to stay composed just as a leader should be, pretending to be strong and show example, and grabbing his hand, she shook her head, muttering between her own sobs, "Let it go. You don't have to pretend... Even you can be weak at times. That's human."

Tightening his hold on her hand, his eyes locked hers, his gaze telling how much he appreciated her care, how amazing he considered she was and how lucky he was for having her around. He couldn't imagine his life without her anymore; she was like the air that he breathed. Had it been her they had lost, he wasn't sure he could have coped with it. It was painful to lose Tosh and Owen, but if it had happened to Gwen... he didn't even dare to think of that.

Gwen touched his cheek, caressing his wet skin gently. Jack rested his forehead to hers before another wave of heavy sobbing hit him. Yet he wasn't alone with his tears anymore. Feeling someone beside him, sharing and showing the same pain, was some relieving emotional support. _Gwen, who else? It always was her. The heart of the team, who never feared to show her emotions and the one who could understand him better than anyone else. _They had a connection that he had with no one else. She always was there for him, which he didn't deserve at times he admitted. Yet she was there, she never gave upon him. Even if he couldn't get himself to share the whole story of his life. Now he realized that's something he should change later.

The tears rolling down on his cheek mixed into Gwen's, their sobbing uniting in a perfect, comforting match.

_It was always Gwen. Always by his side no matter what. She was his real family._

_Family. Gray, _he felt the pain in his heart again. _His brother who could never forgive him. His brother whom he still loved and felt responsible for. Gray whom he had let down, which he would never forgive himself. Gray whom he had just frozen for a century. His own blood and flesh. _He loathed himself for having done so, but there had been no other choice. In order to keep his other family safe, he had to sacrifice the person tied to him by the bond of blood.

"I betrayed him..." he sobbed, holding to her exasperatedly, "I never wanted that... he hates me and I'll never be able to make it up for him..."

Her fingers sliding into his hair, she was squeezing his head soothingly.

"It might sound terrible, but I still love him...he killed Tosh, but I still love him..." his body was shaking heavily.

"You are not a monster because you love him," she gulped her tears, pulling him into a reassuring hug. "He is your brother. Nothing can change that"

Burying his head into her neck, Jack tightened his hold around her.

They stayed like that for a while, comforting each other, until there were no more tears to cry.

"Thank you," Jack whispered when they finally pulled apart. His face still mirrored his sorrows, yet his eyes smiled weakly at her through the uncried tears.

"There's nothing to thank for," she muttered hoarsely, gazing his blue pools.

"There is," he pushed a strain of hair out of her flushed face, "For being you. For being here for me. For caring." Caressing her cheek gently, he added, "I couldn't bear losing you."

Never breaking the eye-contact, she placed her hand on his. "Neither could I," she murmured in a bare whisper.

Staring at each other, they both were anticipating a move, yet neither of them went for it. It just didn't feel right at that time.

"We should get back to work," Jack suggested eventually, breaking the awkward silence. She nodded, letting him help her up from the ground. Their hands in each other's, they exchanged one more glance before leaving the vaults.

Deep in their hearts they both knew the truth - _they would never be able to let each other go._


End file.
